User talk:TimeMaster/Education
What about holy days and shifting holidays, such as Vastelaovendj? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:57, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, some days will be off, like Christmas and maybe Good Friday, but I'd prefer to not put too many holidays in. Could you compile a small list of important holidays from Christianity (and maybe Islam, Judaism, etc. if you're up to the task)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:15, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Btw, can some explain to me how the current either "Theoretical", "Technical", or "Professional" system works? Does a student pursue one of the three, and there are three separate diplomas? And how do individual classes work, if any? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure, these are the essentials (in bold those not always falling on Sunday): * Immaculate Conception (8 December) * Christmas (25 and 26 December) * Epiphany (6 January) * Feast of the Purification of the Virgin (2 February) * Vastelaovendj (variable) * Ash Wednesday (Wednesday after Vastelaovendj) * Palm Sunday (variable, but always on a Sunday) * Maundy Thursday (variable) * Good Friday (variable) * Holy Saturday (variable) * Easter Sunday (variable, but always on a Sunday) * Octave of Easter (a week after Easter Sunday) * Feast of the Ascension (variable, thursday after the sixth Sunday after Easter) * Pentecost (variable, sixth Sunday after Easter) * Trinity Sunday (variable, one week after Pentecost) * Corpus Christi (variable, second Sunday after Pentecost) * Assumption of Mary (15 August) * All Saints' Day (1 November) * All Souls' Day (2 November) I personally hope we can get a compromise. I prefer to get Religious Education finally accepted (of course not the hard-core religious education, other religions should also be taught) and to give them off these days, but make the Saturdays following the days off mandatory. Now follows the proposed nation-wide list: * Christmas (25 and 26 December) * Vastelaovendj (variable) * Good Friday and Holy Saturday (variable) * Feast of the Ascension (variable) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, in the US, we don't get Vastelaovendj (Sunday-Tuesday before Ash Wednesday) off from school, and Dutch aren't a spectacularly big minority. . . I'll ask the others about both that and Feast of the Ascension. I do think Good Friday and Holy Saturday are good to have off, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) As an official IB alumnus ( ) I can tell you that you mean 'IB certificate,' not 'IB Diploma.' Diploma refers to all six subjects on the curriculum, certificate refers to the individual subject. Unless I've made a mistake, I think you mean the latter. I have to say, the whole thing looks rather IBish. --Semyon 00:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that's the basis. I mean that you can either take the required classes or get the IB Diploma. (I love that emote :3) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Semyon you went to a International Baccalaureate school, i'm currently in one, it's hard as fuck. But every school should be held to the standard. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Are you taking IB currently? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Meh, it was probably harder that A-levels (standard UK course) but you get a more balanced curriculum and more out of it, if you put the work in. The downside is that most British universities don't seem to understand it so demand (unfairly) high scores. --Semyon 16:32, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I've never heard of half of these holidays, so I'm sure that we can shave the list down a little more. Plus, in this list there is a lack of the basic Jewish holidays. How about we add Hanukkah and all of the other usual September-October days off? BTW, we don't have school on Saturdays here in Lovia, do we? That would really suck. Also, if we get Matt in again next term, I'd love to be able to see us all come to some sort of a compromise together. You wouldn't have anything to worry about there. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 03:23, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Why would it suck? We have it on all the other days except Sunday. No excuse for laziness è. Besides, currently I have them as optional. I think we should keep holidays to a minimum. Also. . . Matt has made almost no edits in the past ten months and did absolutely nothing as MoE this term, so I will not vote for him in any position unless he becomes more active. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:28, December 24, 2012 (UTC) @TM: you should keep it off. In the Netherlands it's not an off-day as well and it's always that schools in Limburg only have 15% presence and of those 15%, 50% is still drunk in class :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC) @Costello: these are the most important Roman Catholic days. I don't know much about other religious, so I couldn't include them. And as I said, the national list only includes four of them. I would like to have religious education finally accepted, so we can institute the Roman Catholic days in Roman Catholic schools. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Time, could we not leave Saturdays for extra-curricular and non-academic things like sports. Usually in North America Saturdays are free, so I think Lovia should be using that model as well. HORTON11: • 15:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) @TM: should we also have a national holiday? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) What sort of national holiday? Founding day? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) TM, you're infected by the colon virus! :P I was more thinking of a more general holiday. Celebrating our monarchy, democracy, our culture and the discovery of the archipelago. Everything in one go :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about? :P Okay, so a "Lovia day"? I don't know when to celebrate, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Removing colons ain't gonna work è :P But yes, a Lovia day. November 6? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:34, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Why that day? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) End of the Civil War. It's the only nation-wide important day we've got :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) But then we can't make it retroactive, as the Civil War was a very recent event. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) TM, you're slightly obsessed with retroactivity :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:03, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Well what would we celebrate Lovia Day on before the war? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Nothin'? Or we could do that our national day is the birthday or coronation date of our King. So it fluctuates with each monarch. Like in the Netherlands. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ...which is surely just as retroactive as TM's original idea? --Semyon 14:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I know, it ain't my original plan è. I'm just trying to stick to TM's retroactivity, cause it seems to mean a big deal to him :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC)